Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tissue-stimulating prostheses, and more particularly, to excitation modeling and matching in tissue-stimulating prostheses.
Related Art
There are several types of medical devices that operate by delivering stimulation signals (e.g., electrical signals, optical signals, etc.) to the nerves, muscle or other tissue fibers of a recipient. These medical devices, referred to herein as tissue-stimulating prostheses, typically deliver stimulation to compensate for a deficiency in the recipient. For example, tissue-stimulating hearing prostheses, such as cochlear implants, are often proposed when a recipient experiences sensorineural hearing loss due to the absence or destruction of the cochlea hair cells, which transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses.
An auditory brainstem stimulator is another type of tissue-stimulating hearing prosthesis that may also be proposed when a recipient experiences sensorineural hearing loss due to damage to the auditory nerve. Auditory brainstem stimulators evoke a hearing percept by delivering electrical stimulation to the auditory brainstem nuclei of a recipient.